


Family Heirloom

by skerryB



Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Minor descriptions of violence (teen rating to be safe), Other, domestic fic, parenthound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerryB/pseuds/skerryB
Summary: Heirloom (noun);An item of special value handed down from one generation to another.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794418
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Family Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeBoozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeBoozle/gifts).



> I dont think I've mentioned it, but Rae is Non Binary, which is why in present fics I've used she/her pronouns, but since this one is retrospective, They refer to themselves with they/them
> 
> Also thank you to my good friend Britt for being my Beta reader for this fic. You continue to be a constant beacon in my life.

For as long as Rae has remembered, there has been an axe that sat on a shelf in their Father's workshop.

\---

Occasionally, their Mabbie brought it out to use in the garden, using the blade to harvest vegetables in the garden bed. Papa had called it "Overkill" and said that "There's perfectly good secateurs right there, Babe"

But Rae could see it mattered to Mabbie, having the weight of its handle in their hand. The way their thumb traced over the Raven's head carved into it. 

The first time they held it, they were ten. They were in the garden with Mabbie, who had rolled up their sleeves to the elbow to cut a pumpkin free from its stalk. They handed the axe to Rae, who held it while they hefted the pumpkin inside. They took the chance to look at it properly, feel the weight of the blade in their hand, feel the texture of the handles binding. Their finger traced the etched runes on the handle as they sounded out the word. 

That's how Bloodhound had found them, examining the etched script, brow furrowed in concentration, as they struggled to form the phonetics of the runes that made up their own name. They almost didn’t want to take it from them. 

And then they watch Rae lift the axe over their head and swing it down into the wood of the garden bed, and decide they probably should be a responsible parent.

\---

The next time Rae has the axe in their hand, it's late at night. They're twelve years old , and Uncle Tavi had shown them old videos of their parents in the Apex Games. They were fascinated by the way that their Mabbie had been able to throw the Axe just right, and made it stick into the wall, or an opponent's chest. It was cool.

They wanted to try it.

So here they were, late at night, sneaking into their own father's workshop to borrow it. 

Their plan was simple. Drag chair to bench, climb on chair, climb onto bench, grab axe, climb down. Profit 

They have the axe in their hand. The weight of it more balanced than when they were younger. The axe head was shiny, as though it had been polished recently, with rhe red eyes of the raven appearing to glow under the workshop's lamp. Probably by Mabbie. Rae had seen them holding it a few days ago, the last time they were in the workshop with Papa. 

They look around the workshop, and find an old wood panel that Papa had salvaged for "something important, I'm just not sure what yet", which would be a perfect practice target. They lean the panel against the wall, secure it in place with some of the silver tape that Papa keeps in a drawer close to the bench. As they examine their makeshift target, they get another spark of genius, and use two long strips of the tape to create a large X in the center of the soft pine.

Perfect.

They retreat to the otherside of the room, a good nine feet away from their target, and adjust their grip on the wrapped handle. How had Mabbie done it in the video? That's right, they'd shifted so one foot was in front of another. In that moment, they remembered their father, baseball in hand, Astrid in front of them with a baseball bat. 

"Throw with your whole body Kiddo," He had coached, mimicking the moments. "You get more momentum that way"

They adjusted their stance, resting their weight on their back foot as they held the baseball. They wound back, then swung their arm forward and released the ball. On instinct, they close their eyes as they release, so they hear, rather than see, the ball connect with the wooden bat Astrid had swung to meet it. 

The Axe clutters to the floor, the sound of metal meeting concrete echoing in the empty workshop. 

They frown, moving to pick up the Axe and try again. They think about the video they had watched, how the blade had sailed smoothly through the air and embedded itself into uncle Gibby's back. Maybe they needed to just throw it harder?

So they try again. 

This time, they manage to take a chip off the edge of their makeshift target.

Before they hear the axe hit the floor again.

It's progress, but not enough to stop the frustrated sigh that escapes from her mouth. How had Mabbie made it look so easy?

Practice. They needed more practice.

Rae loses count of the amount of times they hear the axe clutter into the ground. Sometimes, they get lucky, and send a splinter of wood flying, but after what feels like an hour, the wooden panel is relatively unharmed.

Rae let out a frustrated sigh, and used their arm to push their hair out of their face. Mabbie had braided it the night before, like they always did when Rae asked them to, and had even sung them a whispered song in icelandic. Rae had sung parts of it as well, relishing in the kiss Mabbie had placed on the top of their head when they nailed the pronunciation. It felt nice to make Mabbie proud. 

They adjust their footing.

Their fingers flex and shift on the axe's handle.

They let out a heavy grunt as they release the axe.

Rae closes their eyes.

They hear the 'thunk' of the axehead hitting wood.

They open their eyes. 

The red eyes of the Raven look directly at them. The blade is buried into the wood at an angle, but it sticks for a moment, before the weight of the handle makes the whole axe fall loose and clutter against the ground. 

"Well Done, barnið mitt"

They turn half on their way to pick up the axe, and see Mabbie, with their arms folded, leaning against the workbench. 

Their hair is a wild mess, mused on one side. They're wearing one of Papa's _hideous _Mustard yellow plaid shirts, that hangs loose on their shoulders, and a pair of black sweatpants that have the word 'Apex' printed down the side of the leg in white impact font__

__

__Rae is frozen._ _

__

__Mabbie approaches, moves past Rae to pick up the axe and examine it, before kneeling to inspect the slice on the wood._ _

__

__"How long have you been doing this?" They ask, picking at the wood with their finger._ _

__

__Rae shrugs. "Maybe an hour?"_ _

__

__Bloodhound lets out a hum in response, before shifting and standing. From where Rae is, they can hear the 'pop' of their knees as they rise to their full height._ _

__

__"You did well, considering it's only been an hour." As They speak, their own thumb traces over the runes etched into the handle._ _

__

__"Am I in trouble?"_ _

__

__Mabbie finally looks at them, tearing their own eyes away from where they were examining the blade. They sigh, moving to return the Axe to the shelf_ _

__

__"We will discuss it in the morning. Right now, you should go to bed"_ _

__

__So they do._ _

__

__They get halfway up the stairs before they hear the 'thunk' of the axe head hitting the wood._ _

__\---_ _

__It's their thirteenth birthday, the next time they hold the Axe. Papa had made pancakes, this time with chocolate chips and raspberries in the batter. They've lost count of the amount they've eaten, but they can practically FEEL the sugar running through their bloodstream._ _

__

__That's when her Mabbie hands them their present. It's a wooden box, with a sliding lid. It's obviously hand crafted. They turn it in their hands, admiring the detail in the tiny birds that are carved, fingers tracing the delicate feathers that are etched into the wood. They look up at Bloodhound, who nods at them._ _

__

__They open it._ _

__

__Inside, resting on a soft fabric lining, is the Axe. It's been polished, and the strapping on the handle is different, as though it's been replaced._ _

__

__They lift it up, examining it in the light. The raven's red, glowing eyes stare back at them._ _

__

__"I'm sure you will find a greater use for it than I did" Mabbie says. Rae looks up at them, and notices a dampness in their eyes. "Now, let me show you how to use it"_ _

__

__They stand, waiting for Rae to follow them, before leading their child to the garden outside._ _

__

__Past the row of sunflowers, and the vegetable beds, to the back of the garden, where Rae sees the wooden slab they had chipped at a few months back. This time, however, it's got a solid base behind it, and extra panelling on its edges. The silver 'x' is gone, replaced by a carefully painted target, which shows a steady hand that can only be made by Astrid. Bloodhound stops, and looks down. Rae follows their gaze and sees a line of stones impeded into the dirt.  
"Now," They say, holding the axe in Their hand "The most important thing is your grip, and make sure you don't close your eyes"_ _

__

__It's the best birthday they've ever had._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__Manta Rae is on the hunt. The tracks are fresh, and heading north, towards Cage. They look towards their duos mate, Nitro, who follows their lead. Two other squads remain. Neither of them have ultimates ready, having just used them to avoid the onslaught of squads that tried to pick at them post fight, like vultures._ _

__

__"Full squad, or a solo?" Nitro asks from behind, their metallic voice drawing them out of their tracking._ _

__

__"I think it's just a solo," Rae responds, checking their ammo stash. All they have is sniper ammo, having given Nitro their last stack of heavy bullets for their Flatline. They were thankful for their mask, as it had hid the way their cheeks had flushed when Nitro had thanked them with a hand on their shoulder._ _

__

__Nitro goes to say something, but is cut off by the sound of bullets to the north._ _

__

__"Want to go cause some trouble?"_ _

__

__Rae nods, adjusts their grip on Raven's bite, finding comfort in the way the familiar handle fits into their palm, before breaking into a full sprint._ _

__

__Nitro gets downed in the fight, but not before their Flatline interrupts Pathfinder, good old pathfinder, in the middle of a self revive._ _

__

__Now it's just Manta Rae and their opponent, they can see them below, searching for Rae. They don't see them, They never do, but they do see the glint of the Axe blade catching the sunlight before it imbeds itself firmly in their chest. The fanfare goes off. The robotic voice announces them the Apex champion as they wipe blood from the axe._ _

__Back home, Bloodhound and Elliott cheer at their screen, the bowl of popcorn in Elliott's lap flying to the floor as he rose in triumph._ _

**Author's Note:**

> barnið mitt- my child


End file.
